


Love in places I can't describe

by theladyofmagic



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, I don't know, It was meant to be cute, Pythagoras when he was younger, and not as obsessed with triangles, it's 11 o'clock at night and it just came to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmagic/pseuds/theladyofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say friendships can be more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in places I can't describe

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a basic overview.
> 
> Eliana (17) is living with Pythagoras' family after her mother died and became one of their own. She has known Pythagoras (who i've wrote here as being about 18/19) all her life and has always had strange feelings she didn't understand for him.
> 
> Set when Pythagoras was younger when his father 'died'
> 
> (I have no idea if the age of Pythagoras when his father died is factually correct or not. I just feel that in the show Pythagoras is about 20/21.)

“How did I guess you would be here?”  
The young blonde haired man lifted his head off his knees and looked down at the young woman stood at the bottom of the sand dune. He squinted from the harsh sunlight, he had lived here all his life but yet he still was not use to the harsh light.  
"Stop squinting" The woman said. "Surely you are use to this light by now"  
"I am"  
"Maybe if you did not have your eyes shut and your face buried in your hands you may not be suffering as much"  
“Of all the places why do you have to choose this as your spot? You know I hate getting sand in my sandals” the woman chuckled as she sat beside him.  
The man laughed. It was something he had known well for 18 years. “Sorry” he said.  
The woman nudged him a little. “See I’m doing something right” she said. She was silent for a moment. “Are you still grieving, Pythagoras?”  
Pythagoras gave a slight nod, the death of his father had hit him hard and the woman he was sat next to knew the feeling to. “How did you get over it Eliana?” he asked.  
Eliana, who has picked some grass of the dune and was playing with it in her fingers, sighed. “Time” she said, looking out to the sea. “Time and a good friend like you”  
She to understood the feeling of losing a parent. She never knew her father before his death due to it being before she was born. A year prior to where she was now her mother died, leaving her orphaned and under the care of Pythagoras’ mother and family. She had become one of them and her best friend since they were children had now become a brother. And to see that brother upset like she was was heart breaking. “It will get better” she said, putting a hand on his wrist.  
Pythagoras looked at it and then at her. He felt and overwhelming feeling flood over him that he could not describe or control. Apparently Eliana was feeling this to.  
She began to lean in a little then stopping cautiously before closing her eyes, she leaned to the side a little and felt her lips touch Pythagoras’ and they remained there for a moment. She felt Pythagoras’ hand tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear in the process. Eliana quickly pulled away. “No” she said looking down.  
Pythagoras hesitated.  
“I’m-I’m sorry” Eliana shuffled away a little.  
“Do not be sorry” Pythagoras shuffled back close to her.  
“Pyth we are almost like brother and sister now, it would not be right” Eliana told him.  
“Not by birth, not by marriage. Not be anything. Ellie all that we are is best friends” Pythagoras put an arm round her. “If it is right then it will not be wrong” he said.  
Eliana rested her head on his chest. The feeling was right but full of uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from the song Sonnentanz by KlangKarussell


End file.
